


all mine

by the_gay_poetry



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, wattson likes it tho, wraith is on top this time but shes still a bottom every other time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_poetry/pseuds/the_gay_poetry
Summary: For the first time in the months that they've been together, Wraith finally tops Wattson. She has no idea what to expect.And she's kind of excited.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	all mine

“A-are you sure you’re okay with being the top,  _ chérie _ ? If you’re not comfortable, I understand-” Natalie was cut off as Renee bit the side of her neck, making the younger girl gasp. 

“Oh, I’m comfortable. I’ve been waiting for this.” She murmured in the blonde’s ear, in a tone that made her shiver.

The two Legends had been dating for months now, and until now, Natalie had always been the dom. Now as much as Natalie loved topping the older woman, she would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about being the one on the bottom. She had no idea what to expect from Renee, but she was certainly excited.

The skirmisher growled in Natalie’s ear and reached up to tug at her hair just enough to pull her head to the side, exposing her neck. She almost came in an instant as her hot mouth began sucking at her throat.

Natalie couldn’t help but whimper as Renee laid on top of her, pinning her down with her weight. She knew she could overpower the smaller woman at any moment. Still, for now, she allowed herself to be vulnerable, basking in the feeling of being totally at the feared skirmisher’s mercy.

Hungry hands tugged roughly at her sweater, scratching lightly at her stomach as Renee pulled the hem up and over her chest. 

“You’re so fuckin’ hot,” She purred, raking her nails down her exposed skin. Natalie gasped, but before she could retort, Renee smashed their lips together, attacking her bottom lip with her teeth. Another gasp escaped her mouth as a sharp canine pierced the fragile skin of her lip, a drop of blood blooming from the wound.

Usually, when Natalie was ever hurt, Renee would be all over her in an instant, asking if she was okay, patching it up, or kissing it better. But not now. There was a hunger in the older woman’s eyes that scared Natalie.

But also turned her on.

Her teeth moved down her jawline and down to her neck, where, again, she sank her teeth into the soft skin, drawing more blood. Then again, and again. All Natalie could do was mewl in pleasure as her girlfriend marked her neck and collarbone. 

“You’re mine,” She whispered after running a tongue over a particularly deep bite mark. “All mine. Nobody else’s.”

“F-fuck, Renee,” The blonde whimpered, feeling strong hands run over her hips, gripping her firmly. Suddenly, her hands were wrapping around her neck, not tightly, but just enough to make breathing hard. 

“Say you’re mine, Natalie,” Renee breathed, her milky white eyes boring into her wide blue ones. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Natalie gasped, a hand flying to the fingers gripping her throat. “R-Renee-” Then she was being pushed further into the mattress, the older woman’s face just inches from her own. 

“Come on, Nat, say that you’re mine,” Her breath was hot against her, and again, she shivered. “Mine and only mine.”

The blonde had never seen her girlfriend like this before. Never this possessive. “I’m y-yours, Renee,” She whispered hoarsely, the hand clenching her neck cutting off her airways.

A small smile graced the skirmisher’s lips, and then Natalie’s sweatpants were being yanked off, and her panties too. Renee almost seemed to phase in between the younger girl’s thighs, that cocky smile still on her face. “That’s what I like to hear.”

The blonde gasped as her hips were raised into the air, just enough so Natalie could see herself. Her face flushed red as Renee gazed at her bare pussy, running a finger just around the edge of her entrance, her fingertips only just barely touching her-

“Renee, don’t tease!” Natalie whined, trying to rock her hips against her fingers, but she drew them away before she got any contact. 

“I’m not. Just admiring what’s mine,” She murmured, finally dragging her fingers along her slit, eliciting a moan out of the blonde. “So wet already, Natalie. All wet and ready for me, hmm?”

She covered her mouth with her hand, moaning as the older woman slid her fingers through her, brushing up against her clit.

Renee growled and pulled her fingers away. “Don’t. I want to hear you scream.” She kissed her inner thighs, just inches away from her aching pussy.

“Wh-what if someone hears?” Natalie groaned, watching as the older woman’s mouth hovered over her.

“Good.” The skirmisher licked a long stripe along her pussy, making the younger girl cry out. “I want them to hear you cumming on my tongue.”

Renee was unrelenting as she licked her over and over, brushing over her clit non-stop. Natalie obeyed what the older woman had told her by not covering her mouth, and instead anchored her hands in her hair. Although she attempted to keep her voice quiet, the pleasure was too overwhelming as the older woman continued to maintain a fast-paced. 

“Ah, ah,  _ cherie _ , I am close.” She panted, tugging lightly on the older woman’s hair. Renee hummed against her and started sucking on her clit, making Natalie shout. Then it all stopped.

Renee let Natalie’s hips drop back on the mattress, and she got out of bed. The blonde was stunned; she was so close, and to be let down right before her orgasm. 

“Renee,” She whined, sitting up. The older woman sat down in a chair on the other side of the bedroom, crossing her legs.

“Natalie.” She said back, smiling at the younger girl. 

“I was so close,  _ l’ane _ , why did you stop?” The younger girl huffed, sitting fully up. “And why am I the only one with my clothes off? This is not fair.”

Renee kept that damn smile plastered on her face. “I’ll tell you what. If you want to get off so bad, why don’t you do it yourself?” She tossed her a pillow...the same pillow that she had…

“Oh come on, you're still on this? That was one time!” Natalie groaned, hiding her face in embarrassment. Renee had walked in on Natalie grinding on the pillow after one of their dates, and, well, the skirmisher refused to let her live it down.

Renee chuckled. “It didn’t seem to bother you then, why should it bother you now?”

Natalie whimpered but didn’t say anything. Embarrassed, she slowly straddled the pillow. “Your so mean.”

“Then why are you turned on?” Renee retorted. 

That shut Natalie up.

She slowly began to rock her hips against the pillow, groaning as the small friction heated up her core. The electrician started going faster and harder, leaning down to bury her face into the fabric to muffle her groans. There was something about Renee watching that sent bolts of pleasure down her stomach, and she couldn’t help but increase her pace at the thought of it.

Natalie glanced over at the older woman, who was watching closely as she rocked her hips roughly against the pillow. She was sitting casually, resting her head on her hand, as if she were simply watching an interesting movie. 

A pang annoyance ran through Natalie, so she moaned louder, rocked harder, anything to get a reaction out of the skirmisher. She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she desperately wanted to be fucked by the possessive woman. 

“Are you close?” Renee asked, starting to stand up. Natalie nodded, moaning as she humped faster. “Good. Now stop.”

“Wh-what?” She asked, continuing to rock against the pillow. A sharp pain blossomed on her ass, and she yelped, stopping immediately. Renee had spanked her.

“I told you to stop.” She said, rubbing a hand against the red handprint on the young girl’s ass.

“Renee.” She groaned. “Please, _ j'en ai besoin,  _ I want to cum so bad.”

Natalie heard the clinking of metal on metal behind her. “You want to what, Natalie?”

The blonde huffed. “Reneeeee, please,” She whined, desperately resisting the urge to hump the pillow again. “I want to come so bad. Please make me cum.”

Renee hummed softly. Natalie felt a weight on the bed next to her, and suddenly she was being pulled back. Renee’s lips were against hers in a soft but passionate kiss that made the blonde shuddered. Especially when she felt something hard press against her back.

“You’re such a good girl for me, Natalie. My good girl.” She pushed Natalie down until she was on all fours, her head pressed down into the mattress while her ass was raised in the air. “Do you want me to fuck you now, Natalie?” 

The blonde moaned and nodded. She felt the strapon between the skirmisher's legs pressing harder against her. A finger brushed through her dripping pussy, gathering the wetness that had collected there, and then suddenly, there was something big being pressed against her. 

“Renee, p-please-” She was cut off as the strap was pushed inside her, bottoming out almost immediately. A long moan escaped her mouth as Renee started pounding in and out of the blonde at a relentless pace. 

The skirmisher moaned and wrapped her hands around Natalie’s hips, pulling her back to meet her thrusts. “Fuck, Natalie, that’s my girl.”

Natalie didn’t respond, moans, and whimpers only leaving her mouth as she felt the steady pounding push her closer and closer to the edge.

“Do you want to come Natalie?” Renee asked, breathing going ragged as she continued to move inside the younger girl. A hand was reaching up Natalie’s back.

Natalie whimpered, tears forming in her eyes as she was pushed further and further into the mattress. Her hands gripped the sheets around her tightly, trying desperately to find some sort of leverage. “Please, Renee-” She sobbed, trying her best to hold back a moan.

The skirmisher’s hand clasped around her throat again, not trying to choke her, but in a possessive, loving way. “Good, come for me.”

Then she was cumming and did she cum hard. “Yes, yes, yes,  _ oui, oui _ ,” She cried, tears streaming down her face. Natalie buried her face into the sheets, trying to muffle her screams. Renee continued fucking her through her orgasm, keeping up the excessive pace. 

By the time Natalie had somewhat come down from her high, Renee was still fucking her, if not speeding up her thrusts. To the blonde’s surprise, she felt another orgasm building deep in her aching core as the skirmisher's hips slammed against her. 

“R-Renee-” She started to say, but her head was pushed into the bed roughly.

“Shush, Nat. You wanted to come so bad, yeah? I’m gonna make you come as many times as I want.” Renee said. Natalie could hear the smile in her voice.

Before she knew it, the blonde was cumming again, clenching around the toy inside her. It was getting hard to think with Renee harshly pistoning in and out to her.

“That’s a good girl,” She panted, groaning as the hilt of the toy pressed back against her in all the right ways. “My good girl.”

The electrician went quiet, her throat growing sore from the constant moaning. She was well past her third orgasm by now, her pussy aching as she continued to take the pounding. Weak whimpers were all she could manage as she made the covers beneath her wet with tears and drool.

“Come on, Natalie, keep going,” Renee encouraged, running a loving hand through her sweaty hair. “One more. Give me one more.”

“Renee-” She whispered, moaning as she already rapidly approached the peak of her fourth orgasm. A hand reached around between her legs, and suddenly, she was crying again. “ _ Merde _ , Renee, not my clit-”

And that was that. A fourth orgasm, a fifth as the skirmisher rubbed her clit continuously. Then they were in a sweaty pile on the bed, the older woman still inside Natalie. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. But it was heaven.

“Sorry,” Renee grumbled, brushing the tears away from Natalie’s cheeks. “I might have gotten a little out of hand.”

Natalie weaky giggled and tilted her head up to look at her partner. Her eyes had gone back to normal now, and tired blue eyes stared back at her. “That was...amazing, Renee…” She panted. “I have never seen you...get like that before…”

A red blush painted the older woman’s face, and she looked away. “Well…”

The blonde frowned. “What...is something wrong?”

Renee rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. “I might have gotten a little jealous about something…”

“About what?” Natalie laughed. “I would never do anything to make you jealous!”

“You and Ajay...have been getting pretty close...with you fixing her bot and stuff like that...I don’t know. I guess something in me just snapped…” She muttered sheepishly.

“Ajay? Just because I changed the batteries in DOC, you felt the need to assert your dominance?” The blonde laughed as Renee’s face got redder. 

“L-Listen, I can lose control easily-”

“I mean, I’m not complaining,” Natalie bit her lip, inching her face closer to the older woman’s. “I kind of like when you get possessive,  _ cheire. _ ”

Rene gulped, licking her lips. “Yeah?”

The blonde nodded, eyes glancing down at her lips teasingly. “Oh yeah. And I might just have to return the favor~."

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have other things i should be writing
> 
> but its real horny hours
> 
> (and no this is totally not self-fulfilling, dont talk to me *eyes emoji*)


End file.
